


Of course!

by Teamusician



Category: Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: F/M, also will zero ever not be salty about something, but it's mostly a-ok, funniest shit ive ever seen, oh and my original title for this was bruh they engaged, some swearing applies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamusician/pseuds/Teamusician
Summary: Mebius has finally decided to propose to Akari. Will she say yes?
Kudos: 6





	Of course!

**Author's Note:**

> Ultrawoman Akari and Hina are OCs created by AO3 user brxnnhilde. Hina is the wife of Ultraman Ace. Akari is their daughter, and Mebius' partner.

“Akari?” Mebius called from the front door.

“Coming, dear.” Some rustling was heard from inside the house before Akari opened the door.

“Damn, how long were you taking?” Mebius asked with a grin. “I was going to leave without you.”

Akari rolled her eyes. “Shut up Mebi. Let’s go.”

They walked off to the park, hand in hand. There, other Ultras were out and about, hanging out with their families, chatting and having fun.

“So… what are we going to do here?” Akari asked.

“I have plans, don’t you worry,” Mebius replied with a cheeky, knowing smile. 

Akari narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re up to something. I don’t like it.”

“What? Me?” Mebius placed his hand to his chest and feigned pain. “I would never do anything without telling you first."

“You’re lying. Tell me.”

“Just wait a while. You’ll soon find out.”

For the next hour, they walked through the park, a vast expanse of grassland and forest. They looked at the various wildlife native to the Land of Light, and talked about everything and nothing. Every now and then, Akari probed Mebius for information on this upcoming surprise. 

“Is it another surprise picnic you’re planning?” she asked.

“I’m legally obliged to not give you that information,” Mebius replied, attempting to stifle a smile.

“It _is_ a picnic! You’re smiling, I’m sure it is!”

“Just wait and see, Akari. God, you’re so impatient.”

“I just really want to know…”

“I know. Wait a while. It’s not too long now.”

Eventually, they were back at the entrance of the park. Mebius then led her to a large fountain that doubled as a wishing well. Children threw coins into it, and scrunched up their faces in the hope that what they wished for would come true. 

“...This is the surprise?” Akari asked. “I throw coins into a wishing well?” Her facial expression indicated disappointment.

“Yes!” Mebius said, knowing very well that the actual surprise was yet to come. “I brought you a few coins to throw. Make…” He took out the coins from his pocket (yes, the surprise was still right there) and counted them. “... three wishes!”

He held out the coins to her. Akari, looking skeptically at Mebius, took the coins, and started throwing them one by one.

Upon the throwing of the first coin, Mebius gestured a thumbs up to Akari’s father Ace, who was hiding behind a tree not too far from them. Ace gestured the same sign back, and delved back behind the tree. Not too soon after, the lights of the fountain were activated, displaying an amazing light show accompanied by the downwards flow of the water.

Akari turned towards Mebius. “What’s going on?” 

“There must be some sort of special event going on in the park today. Keep making your wishes.”

The reply was not convincing, but Akari decided to go along with it anyway. “Okay then.” She threw the second coin. 

Mebius turned around to look behind him, where Zero was hiding behind some bushes. Mebius gave the signal, and Zero played some music, which came from the speakers situated around the outside of the fountain. The music was… _romantic_ , to say the least.

Akari became irritated. With a persistent voice, she asked, “Mebius, what’s happening?”

“I told you, I don’t know! Now hurry up and throw that last coin in so we can get going.”

She let out a sigh. “Alright.” 

Just as Akari threw the final coin and closed her eyes, Mebius moved so that he was standing beside her. Swiftly, he took out the ring case from his pocket, and got down on one knee. He opened the case, and pointed it towards her.

Taro, Taiga, Ultraseven, Hina, Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra were all hiding around various places in the park. All including Ace and Zero were waiting with bated breath for what would happen next.

Akari opened her eyes. Turning towards Mebius, her eyes widened. 

“One of your wishes is about to come true!” Mebius said with the cheekiest grin ever.

Akari smiled, facepalmed and shook her head. “Bitch,” she said.

Mother of Ultra gasped. Akari turned her head in the noise’s direction. Both Ken and Marie ducked as quickly as the could behind the bush. Zero shook his head and swore under his breath.

“What was that?” Akari asked.

Calmly, Mebius shrugged. “No idea. Now answer my question. Will you marry me?”

Akari laughed. Hard. Very hard. Taiga was instantly reminded of Kirisaki back on Earth. 

“You’re… creeping me out,” Mebius said.

“I should have seen this coming. The surprise, the lights, the music. I should have known you were going to propose to me!”

Mebius waved the ring in front of her. “Well?”

“And I bet some of your helpers are present too. Dad?”

Ace peeped from behind the tree.

“Akari!” Mebius yelled, exasperated. “Will you marry me?!?!?!”

“Oh.” Akari blushed. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

Mebius sighed with relief. Ace couldn’t help but cheer. The rest of the Ultras came out of their hiding spots and started congratulating the couple.

“Wait!” Mebius said. “I haven’t put the ring on her yet!”

“Hurry up then!” Taro said.

Mebius slid the ring on Akari’s finger, and gave her a quick peck on the lips. No way was he going to have a makeout session in front of all these adults.

“Congratulations, my dears,” Hina said. “I’m so happy for both of you.”

“Now you just need to do the deed!” Seven said.

“Dad!” Zero groaned. “Are you serious?”

“I… guess we better head home,” Mebius chuckled awkwardly. “See you guys tomorrow! Come on, Akari, I’m having a sleepover at yours tonight!” 

Ace whistled as the couple walked away. Hina slapped his arm.

“The crackhead did it,” Zero said. “She got a man before I got a girl.”

“Don’t worry Zero,” Taiga said. “You’ll find your girl someday.”

“And I’ll help you!” Seven chimed in. 

“Me too!” Taro joined.

Zero grumbled and walked away.

“Heard that blue from the Silver Cross Corps is quite good looking!” Seven yelled after him. “You should ask her out!”

Mebius and Akari laughed at the hijinks ensuing behind them.

“Seriously though. Zero needs to find someone ASAP,” Akari said.

“I’m not too worried about him,” Mebius replied. “I’m worried about _us_. It’s all very well that we’re engaged, but are we _truly_ meant for each other?”

Akari scoffed. “If we aren’t, I’m throwing some fucking hands.”

“That’s my girl.” Mebius leaned down to give her a kiss. A long one, this time.


End file.
